Treated substrates which transfer a beneficial component to a target surface are well known in the art for a variety of applications on both animate and inanimate surfaces. Products comprising substrates can provide skin health benefits by delivering a skin care composition to the skin of the user. Such products include absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, adult incontinence briefs, feminine hygiene products, and the like, which seek to deliver compositions to reduce diaper rash or diaper dermatitis in addition to irritations caused by the use of the absorbent article or to aid in the clean-up of body fecal waste. Other substrate products which may be used to deliver skin care compositions to the skin and/or hair of a user include facial tissues, toilet paper, cleansing implements, bandages, wound dressings, articles of clothing such as socks, wipes, and gloves. Alternatively, products comprising substrates can also be used to deliver cleansing, waxing, and/or polishing compositions to an inanimate target surface such as kitchen counters, floors, cars, furniture, etc. Such substrate products may include dusting or cleaning implements, wipes, scouring pads, sponges, and/or mops.
Currently, when beneficial components such as skin care compositions or cleansing, waxing and/or polishing compositions are applied to porous substrates (e.g., webs), much of the beneficial component is lost into the substrate, itself, which results in inefficient transfer of the beneficial component to a target surface. This results in a need to apply more of the beneficial component to the substrate and/or a lower transfer of the beneficial component to the desired animate or inanimate target surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,588 to Roe et al. addresses these concerns to some degree, relative to absorbent articles that are designed to deliver a skin protective material. In particular, Roe describes an absorbent article whose topsheet is surface treated with a lotion that comprises an emollient for facilitating easier cleaning of feces and other exudates and an agent which immobilizes the lotion so that it does not migrate from the point of initial application, particularly into the core of the diaper. However, despite the use of immobilizers, there are still problems associated with lotion migration, inasmuch as it penetrates the topsheet and there is some loss of lotion due to its migration through the topsheet.
Thus, it is desirable to provide products comprising substrates having a beneficial component disposed thereon wherein the beneficial component is biased in the Z direction (on or near the contacting surface).
It is also desirable to provide products wherein a Top-Biased beneficial component comprises skin conditioning components, hair conditioning components, cosmetic components, cleaning components, waxing components, and polishing components.
It is also desirable to provide products with a body contacting surface having a skin care composition disposed on at least a portion thereof wherein the skin care composition comprises multiple layers.